


You Want To Sleep With Someone From Fall Out Boy and All You Get Is This Stupid Story Written About It

by pancakeparker



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Pete Wentz, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, I Just Really Love Pete Wentz, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Pete Wentz, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/pseuds/pancakeparker
Summary: Pete's after-concert adrenaline fuels him for hours. Usually, you two can hold it off until you get somewhere more... private. But not today.





	You Want To Sleep With Someone From Fall Out Boy and All You Get Is This Stupid Story Written About It

**Author's Note:**

> this contains a thing called 'daddy kink'. not a lot of people enjoy this certain kink, so if you happen to be one of those people, you probably shouldn't read this. anyway, enjoy. i'm pretty proud of this one shot.

You loved the way Pete looked after concerts, his long hair slicked back, sweat trickling down his forehead and his abdomen. He looked so _alive_. His adrenaline took a while to wear out, too, so you two would usually go back to your hotel and fuck before he crashed.

Tonight would’ve been one of those nights, but the band had ended on Pete’s favorite song in his favorite venue, so he was more energetic than usual.

He currently had you pinned against the dressing room door, feverishly kissing you as his hands cupped beneath your ass, lifting you up. You took the cue and hooked your legs around his waist, kissing him harder. His hips jutted forward and you cried out in pleasure and surprise, resting your hands on his chest. “Jesus Christ, you’re so fucking hot.” He mumbled into the kiss, nipping at your bottom lip. “I won’t be able to drive like this, God, I need to fuck you. Now.” He groaned, grinding against your core again.

“Then hurry up.” You commanded, before leaning towards Pete’s ear to murmur, “I’ve been waiting to get back to the hotel just so I can ride my Daddy’s nice, thick cock. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your baby girl, would you?” You tilted your head to the side, batting your eyelashes.

“Oh sweetheart, Daddy wouldn’t dream of it.” Pete purred, sliding a couple of his fingers into your mouth. You grabbed ahold of his hand and held it in place as your tongue slid over his firm digits. “What a good girl.” He hummed, pushing your shorts and panties aside with his other hand. Pete didn’t even hesitate, sliding the two fingers inside of you.

“Fuck, oh shit…” You moaned, digging your fingernails into Pete’s tough shoulders. He began alternating between a quick beckoning motion and plain thrusting with his fingers, making your hips roll and your thighs quake. “Daddy, that feels so good!” You moaned, the intense pleasure making you elongate your words.

“Angel, you’re practically dripping. Are you already this wet just from Daddy’s fingers? Huh?” He questioned, biting his lip as he quickened his pace.

“God, yes!” You practically sobbed, back arching off the wall as you tipped over the edge.

Like a broken record, you moaned incessantly, bucking your hips wildly in anticipation of your orgasm – which stopped abruptly in its place.

“Daddy!” You whined, the string behind your orgasm drawing tighter and tighter.

“Patience, kitten.” He whispered in a gravelly voice, dragging his tongue over his sex-soaked fingers as he watched you squirm. You let your head fall back against the wall, cheeks hot and eyes teary, as you waited for the brink of orgasm to slip away from you.

Pete began fumbling with your shorts, eager to slip them off of your beautiful hips. He finally undid the button, unzipping them and sliding them completely off of your legs. He then managed to undo just the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing your panties aside, and without hesitating, pushing inside of you.

“Mmmmfuck!” You whimpered, panting as you got used to the feeling of him inside you. Once you were one-hundred percent comfortable, you wiggled your hips, and Pete began to thrust. At first, it was relatively soft and made your walls pulse, but he built up to a fast and animalistic pace that he could only manage when he was running on pure concert adrenaline.

“Oh princess, Daddy can’t wait – **_fuck_** – until he gets you back to the hotel and fucks you until his name is burning on your skin for days. God, can’t wait to pound you deep into that mattress and make you forget your name. Daddy wants to hear your precious moans and tiny whines, and feel you scratch his back to hell when you cum.” Pete thrust all the way into you, a soft “fuck” slipping out of his mouth before he leaned into you completely, letting out a loud, deep groan as he came inside you, cock twitching, thighs shaking.

After a minute of recovery, he continued his dirty rambling in your ear as he picked up the rapid pace again, holding onto your thighs like a vice as he pounded into you, hot and heavy. “I’m gonna cum, fuck, Daddy, please, harder-!” You cried, before letting out a sound between a moan and a yell, your walls contracting around Pete as you came ferociously, hips rolling, legs shaking, toes curling.

Both of you stopped moving, breathing heavily as you tried to recover. Pete pulled out of you slowly and carefully, fixing himself back into his boxers and buttoning up his jeans.

“You okay, baby?” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your soft spot – the place below your earlobe, on your jaw.

“Mhm.” You managed to answer, gesturing towards your shorts, which had landed on Pete’s shoes. He leaned down and grabbed them, sliding them back onto you.

“Good. Because we aren’t done yet, sweetheart.” He grinned, paired with a wink, before leaning in to leave a firm, passionate kiss on your lips.


End file.
